


Bowtie

by Merlinites



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlinites/pseuds/Merlinites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy Merthur moment. With suits! And a bowtie, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bowtie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charlotte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte/gifts).



“I just don’t know how to tie this god damn thing,” Merlin muttered, becoming more and more frustrated with each second his tie refused to do what he wanted it to.

Arthur had to smother his smile. He knew Merlin hated it whenever he laughed at his expense, but he was just being so _freaking cute_ with that tie, he could not help it.

Merlin glanced up at Arthur under his lashes. “You’re laughing at me.”

Arthur held up his hands in an innocent gesture. “No sound has escaped my lips, my love. You would know.”

Narrowing his eyes, Merlin planted his hands on his hips. “I can tell you _want_ to laugh, and that’s just as bad, in my opinion.”

“Does it matter that I only want to laugh because you’re too adorable for any other response?” Arthur laughed, biting his lip.

Merlin sighed, shoulders slumping. “Why is it so hard to tie a damn tie?”

Arthur stepped towards Merlin, taking the younger man’s tie in his hands. Deftly, his long fingers tied the piece of material perfectly. He tugged on the knot, fixing it into position at Merlin’s neck. He didn’t remove his hands, and instead used the tie to bring Merlin closer to him.

“Done.” He smiled, and leaned forward to kiss Merlin.

Merlin’s mouth fell open quickly, welcoming Arthur’s tongue into his mouth. The laughter and the frustration were worth it – if a kiss was his reward. Perhaps they should dress in formal attire more often.

When Arthur had walked into his apartment, Merlin’s jaw had nearly unhinged itself. His black suit was tailored perfectly for his body, highlighting his broad shoulders and narrow waist. Merlin had never truly appreciated bowties before he saw Arthur’s. He’d wanted to see Arthur in nothing _but_ the bowtie for quite some time now.

Arthur pulled back, grinning. “Better?”

“Everything is better with you, Arthur.”

Merlin could have sworn two spots of pink bloomed on Arthur’s cheeks when he said those words, but he must have been seeing things. The great Arthur Pendragon did not blush. And certainly not for Merlin.

“Did you just blush?” Merlin asked. He could not help himself.

Arthur coughed, looking away from him.

“Arthur,” Merlin said, dragging out the word. “You are blushing!”

Merlins hands reached towards Arthur, and the man pushed them away.

“Why are you blushing?”

Arthur narrowed his eyes. “I am not blushing, _Mer_ lin.”

Now it was Merlin who was grinning, suppressing a laugh.

“It’s because I look so dashing in this suit isn’t it?” Merlin queried, spinning once.

When he was again facing Arthur, there was no doubt that he was blushing. His entire face was a beautiful shade of red.

“Well, I must say that you look dashing, as well,” Merlin whispered. “Perhaps we may have some fun with that bowtie of yours later on.”

Merlin licked his lips, and even though he hadn’t thought Arthur could blush any harder than he already was … Arthur’s cheeks flamed. Merlin was taking much delight in this interaction. It was usually he who was blushing and fumbling about. Maybe the suit was Arthur’s weakness. If so, the garment would be getting a lot of work from now on.

Merlin leaned forward, and gave a sharp tug on Arthur’s bowtie. “I like this,” he whispered, just before his lips descended on Arthur’s.

“I think we should hurry up and leave so we can get back all the faster. I want to know exactly what you meant when you said we could have fun with my bowtie,” Arthur said, pulling away from Merlin.

Arthur grabbed Merlin’s suit jacket and held it out for him. Merlin slowly slid his arms through, shrugging it over his shoulders.

“Oh, you’ll find out what I meant. That is a promise, Arthur,” Merlin threw over his shoulder as he left his apartment.

Arthur hurried after him, snaking one hand around his waist.

“I can’t wait,” he breathed into his ear.


End file.
